wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pixel (AF1)
{| Gek, lined paper. His fullbody was originally a doodle. Most likely in MFP timeline. Appearance Pixel is not the typical Nightwing, although he's incredibly similar. He has a mainly lean build, with nimble paws adept for detailed work. He has dark indigo scales, but his scales are noticibly indigo instead of indigo-tinted black. His underbelly is a more purplish indigo while his wing webbing is a dark purple. He constantly dons a pair of work goggles, usually resting on the top of his head when he's not working. He also wears one black, hard-duty working glove on his left arm (his dominant hand) and one white glove on his right arm. He has one brown and one black eye. His brown is his right and his black is his left. Personality Due to an unfortunate event spanning most of his 7th year, Pixel has an odd, split personality. Most of the time, he is incredibly grumpy, aggressive, and very hostile. He usually glares at anyone he makes eye contact with, and fires snarky remarks at anyone he talks to. He hates most dragons, and doesn't make any effort to make friends. However, sometimes he "glitches," meaning he spaces out, mumbles nonsense, and giddily curls his talons in a clenching motion. Also relating to the traumatic 7th year, Pixel has a hard time getting through the hard W syllable and sometimes randomly says "Wonderful," "Welcome," or "World" in place of other words starting with the hard W. History Pixel was significantly different from other Nightwing dragonets in early dragonethood. While the other dragonets played and practiced flying; he was on the ground, fiddling with objects, and building small contraptions with sticks and vines. As he got older, he was able to get ahold of better, more durable materials and started making working machines and robotics. He worked as an apprentice for a Skywing engineer, learning tricks of the trade and eventually developed his own style and broke away. However, pride and lust clouded over his mindset, and he started making weapons and spent more time away from other dragons. Eventually, fate got the best of him and he was accused of endangering the public. Pixel was put on probation, forbidden to return to his workshop and forbidden to create. However, that didn't stop him from turning to the black market. Hiding on abandoned warehouses, he built and manufactured many illegal weaponry and experimented with functional AI attack robots. His success and fame among the criminals of the black market led competitors to envy and greed. At age 7, rival scientists and engineers broke into Pixel's warehouse hideout and took him hostage. They took him to their underground fortress and tested their inventions, as well as Pixel's, on him; damaging him both physically and mentally. However, one scientist of the group strayed from the mentality of inventing, and started psychologically deteriorating Pixel into a submissive mass-producer of weaponry. To break his mind, the scientist used his market expo phrase and burned it into Pixel's skull: "Welcome to the Wonderful World of Weaponry!" He also had Pixel locked in a room with barely any resources to survive, while in pitch blackness. After Pixel was reduced to a mumbling mess, the scientist forced him to work on machinery while the constant threat of death loomed over his head. Once Pixel fluidly made machinery nonstop, the scientist backed off and watched his successfully deteriorated minion create profit. After two years of nonstop work and production, the dehumanization started to wear off. With no refresh, Pixel started to think again as his mind fought the deterioration. Once most of the heavy psychological damage was repaired by his brainpower, Pixel began working on an escape weapon in secret. On the day the kiddnapers were out selling, he started his escape plan. For 6 full cycles of the moon, Pixel made remote controlled explosives and set them secretly around the bunker's celing, and this day he detonated all of them, caving in the roof and destroying most of the weapons remaining. Pixel escaped and fled to Possibility, hoping to blend into the population there and never having to see his kidnappers ever again. Category:Work [[Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (Aryafire1) Category:LGBT+